Cuss Bursting
Cuss Bursting is an advanced form of bursting. It allows you to gain more EXP when compared to normal bursting. The amount of EXP earned is based on the amount of collective damage done onto the target(s). Three fires are used which are usually a Wit (to use Cuss) and two fire killers to aid in the attacking process. Cuss Bursting is mainly done at the Farm at the top of the North area of South Island. Burstable pets such as Shasha or Qlaya can be cuss bursted, otherwise non-burstable pets such as cows can be used just as in normal bursting if no burstable pet is being cuss bursted. How To Burst '''Fire Cusser (Wit): '''There is only one fire wit in each cuss burst team. They are required to have their Job Skill which is Cuss and recommended skills such as Hot Fire Attack and Fire Combo Beating. The sequence in which they execute their skills are as follows: *First Turn: Cuss to target. *Second Turn: Hot Fire Attack to self. *Third Turn: Fire Combo Beating to cussed target. *Fourth Turn (applies only if there is another target): Fire Combo Beating to target. '''Fire Attacker: '''There are two fire attackers in each cuss burst team. They usually are Fire Killers and are equipped with the Dragon Soul Skill (Fervidity). The attacker may also be a Fire Wit. They are not required to be Reborn to be an attacker but a greater amount of ATK or MATK is recommended to achieve maximum EXP gain. The recommended skills for bursting are: Dragon Soul Skill - Fervidity, Hot Fire Attack (Goddess Skill) and Fiery Attack. The sequence in which they execute their moves are as follows: *First Turn: Fiery Attack on pet. *Second Turn: Hot Fire Attack to self. *Third Turn: Fervidity on the cussed target. *Fourth Turn (applies only if there is another target): Fervidity on target. '''Earth: '''The recommended skills for cuss bursting an earth are: Blockage, Stone Wall, Tree Bind or Terrafication. The order in which they use their skills are as follows: *First Turn: Stone Wall to pet. *Second Turn: Tree Bind or Terrafication on cussed enemy. *Third Turn: Blockage on cussed enemy. *Fourth Turn (applies only if there is another target): Blockage to enemy. '''Water: '''The recommended skills for cuss bursting a water are: Water Shield, Freezing Spell and/or Sleep. The order in which they execute their skills are: *First Turn: Water Shield to pet. *Second Turn: Freezing Spell on cussed target. *Third Turn: Sleep to cussed target (used to seal if Freezing Spell missed). *Fourth Turn (applies only if there is another target): Freezing Spell or Sleep to enemy. '''Non-Bursting Pet: '''This pet is only used to allow the team the combo. It is usually a Dairy Cattle if you're bursting nearby the farm. The order in which this pet uses its skills are: *First Turn: Defend *Second Turn: Defend *Third Turn: Normal attack to cussed enemy. *Fourth Turn (applies only if there is another target): Normal attack to enemy. Where To Burst It is recommended you burst at the Senior Beetles on South Island, or by the frogs in the nearby area. Pets Burstable human pets in Wonderland Online include: *Xaolan *Shasha *Eva *Venus *Qlaya *Sam *Victoria *Magellan Burstable non-human pets include: *Deadly Flower Cuss Bursting Guide